


Special Secret

by queenmidalah



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma & Bucky share a special secret as Fitz & Skye make an announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Secret

Bucky Barnes arched an eyebrow at Steve Rogers as they entered the newly built offices of SHIELD thanks to Tony Stark's investment. They had just returned from a training session, Sam Wilson behind them. They wondered what the cheering and chatter was for as they entered.

"Here," Natasha Romanoff immediately handed them champagne flutes as soon as they were near.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Skye and Fitz just announced their engagement," Natasha said, slipping her arm through Steve's.

"'Bout time," Sam said, grinning. He walked over to greet the newly engaged couple, hugging Skye as she smiled brightly.

Bucky stepped away from Steve and Natasha, heading over to where Jemma Simmons stood, a glass of champagne in her hand and a soft smile on her face. He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Hey you," she said in that way that made his heart melt, her smile only for him.

"Hey yourself," he said, giving her a soft smile. He brushed his metal hand against her hip gently.

"Did you hear the news?" she asked.

"Nat told us when we got in," he said, lifting the champagne glass in his good hand. "Have to agree with Sam when he said it was about time."

"Sometimes Fitz can be a little thick," Jemma said fondly of her best friend. Bucky chuckled, his attention turning to where Phil Coulson was tapping his champagne glass.

"I just want to wish Fitz and Skye the very best now that they have made it official," he said, his trademark smile in place. "I admit that I never expected the two of them to get together when they both first met, but seeing them together I can't imagine them not together. Congratulations."

"Congratulations," everyone said in return before sipping their wine.

"It's your turn now, Jemma," Fitz said after lowering his glass, his arm around Skye's shoulders.

"Now Fitz," Tony said. "Give Bucky some time to adjust to life not as a mind-wiped assassin and popsicle."

"Tony," Pepper Potts admonished.

"Can't take him anywhere," Natasha said, shaking her head.

Bucky glanced at Jemma. She winked at him, sharing a secret smile with the man she loved. Her right hand curled around his waist as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

No one had really noticed the elegant diamond and platinum band Jemma had started to wear around her right ring finger, nor the brushed titanium ring Bucky had started to wear around his right ring finger. Jemma and Bucky were both perfectly fine with keeping their secret from the rest of the team. 

Neither felt the need for pomp and circumstance when it came to their love, so when Bucky had proposed marriage to her, she had said yes. When she had suggested they simply take care of the legality quietly, he had agreed. None but Steve and Natasha knew that Bucky Barnes and Jemma Simmons were a married couple, having served as their witnesses just a couple weeks before. Now that Fitz and Skye were engaged, they wouldn't steal their thunder.

Jemma took a sip of her champagne, leaning into her husband's side. They would eventually tell everyone. They were in no hurry to let everyone know. It was their special secret.


End file.
